Cloud Watching
by XFire22
Summary: If you guys have read the others, you should notice that these one-shots are pretty much connected. WARNING! this story is rated PG13 for dirty parts, language, and Axels dirty imagination. Thank you. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{Cloud Watching}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Deraxsei POV}~**

I walked through the familiar streets of Twilight Town as I made my way up to Station Plaza. I smiled, as my blue sapphire eyes glanced themselves upward at the huge clock tower that I've visited so many times with Axel. I entered the large building,  
but instead of going up to the clock tower like I usually do, I boarded one of the trains and headed towards Sunset Station.

Upon reaching my destination I hopped off the train and now walked through the quiet streets of Sunset Terrace. I sighed,  
as I remembered how many times I'd come here as a child. Running through the streets causing trouble, being loud,  
annoying most the people who lived here...Heh heh. Some of them didn't care, but most would tell me to not be so

rambunctious. I chuckled, as I thought 'bout me not being the _only _wild child in town...When Axel came, well, Lea back then...Things got even _more_ wild then before. The quiet people of Twilight Town couldn't believe how loud and spontaneous we were compared to everyone else. We even managed to earn the title of "partners in crime" from the town folk. Hahaha...

Good times. Gooood times...Seems we've managed to hold that title and now be the "partners in crime" of The World That Never Was. Heh. Figures. Lea didn't change a bit when I saw him later as "Axel"...And I was happy about that. If anything,  
besides the fact that he'd grown, he slightly acted more mature and serious now...But then again you could never really

tell with him. Sometimes I wondered if he got more childish then he was before. Hahaha. Figures...One thing was for sure,  
he didn't change. And that was after being away from him for so long...Which was 'bout 4 years I think...Even though it felt like more. But I was finally with him again...And that was allll that mattered. I sighed again as I thought about what happened

earlier. Today was saturday and oddly enough, everyone but _me _was out on a mission. Although that wasn't the part that bugged me. I mean I didn't mind having a day off from work or anything but it was the fact that I couldn't find Axel anywhere around the castle that had me worried. I planed on asking him if he'd like to cloud watch with me today seeing as the

weather was juuuuust right, but not being able to find him sorta sucked that plan right down the pipe drain. I tried asking Saix where he was considering _hes _the one who gives missions out, but all he said was that Axel had been sent on a important top secret mission. That help me a_lot_. Not. Pfft...So here I was, heading towards Sunset Hill to watch some clouds, as its

been a hobbie of mine since I was a child, but I was biting my nails off wondering if Axel was alright...Saix said he left about 3 hours ago and hadn't come back. Great. I'm losing my nails over anxiety! ugh...I sighed again for seemed like the 100th time this day and slowly dragged my legs up the highest part of town. Sunset Hill. I let myself fall down into the small green

grass as I laid my arms behind my head and stared up into the big blue sky. Instead of actually watching the clouds though, my brain wondered off to how Axel was doing...I mean, was he alright? was he hurt? did he need help? I couldn't help but worry over the red haired boy as bad thoughts started entering my mind and making me worry even more! what if he _was _hurt!  
what if he needed help _right_ now! what if he was being attacked by some over-sized Heartless and couldn't-

"I _still _don't understand why you like watching those stupid white clouds move along the sky. I mean, whats so entertaining about it? its just gonna rot your brain out"

I nearly choked on my own spit as a fiery red head blocked my view of the clouds by placing his face _right_ infront of mine.

"Grrrr! damn it Axel! don't _do_ that! your gonna give me a heart attack!"

Axel suddenly started laughing out loud as he pulled his face back up and sat down right next to me.

"Aww c'mon...Your not gonna have a heart attack. You don't have a heart _in _there remember?"

"Yeah well...I still _remember _what it was _like_"

"Ohhhhh! you mean that one time with the fake spider and-"

"_Don't_ even mention it..."

I heard him laugh some more as I grumbled to myself and almost couldn't believe I was _actually_ worried about him.

"Heh heh heh...Your face was soooo priceless! I wish I could've had a camera at that moment..."

"Whatever..."

The both of us slowly started laughing as he leaned himself on the ground with me, and laid his arms behind his head. After a couple of minutes, the laughter quietly died down...And the two of us laid by each other in comfortable silence with smiles on our faces. I looked over at him, and let my blue sapphire eyes search him to make sure he didn't have any bruises

oh him considering he was pretty clumsy when it came to taking care of himself. He caught my stare, and smirked as he ran his hand through his red spiky hair.

"Checking me out eh? I often do that with you to"

I slightly glared at him as he wore a pretty cocky smug look on his face.

"Thats not _funny_ Axel. I've been worried about you all day long!"

"Hahaha...Not the first time I've heard that"

I rolled my eyes, as he continued to smile and stare up at the big blue sky.

"...Where were you anyways? Saix didn't tell me anything"

"Heh, he never tells _any_one _any_thing"

"True, but seriously. Where were you?"

"...I was at Castle Oblivion. I had some old digging up to do"

Axel looked slightly disturbed as he told me this. And because of that, I decided to let it drop. The two of us laid in silence again but this time, it didn't seem as comfortable as it did before. I looked back over at Axel and opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when I had second thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Axels lips slowly curve into a smile as he looked over at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"I missed you ya know"

I glanced my eyes over back at him and smiled.

"I missed you to. I wanted to ask you if ya wanted to cloud watch with me today...But seeing as its such a _boring_ hobbie,  
I guess you wouldn't want to join me"

He slightly laughed as I stuck my nose higher into the air.

"Don't be like that. I'm just sayin I don't see whats so neat about watching the big white puffy looking clouds move across the world in the same shape. The only reason people think they change shape is because the boredom rots there brains soooo much, they start to have illusions!"

I rolled my eyes again and turned my head towards him.

"Now thats being alittle over-dramatic don't ya think? the only reason _you_ never see any shapes is because you don't have _any_ imagination"

"Hey now, I do _to_ have imagination. A _dirty_ imagination"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me as I raised mine.

"So what? you see a bunch of naked woman up there?"

If this was a cartoon, Axels eyes would've popped out from his sockets and his mouth would've dropped all the way down.

"Princess! I can't _believe _you said something like that! you know I'm not _that _kind of a pervert...I'm _your_ kind of a pervert"

My face expression didn't change.

"So you see a bunch of naked _mes _up there?"

He gave a perverted smirked and turned his green emerald eyes back up towards the sky.

"Yep. Look, that one right there looks like your butt"

Now it was my turn to have _my _eyes pop from there sockets and my _mouth _drop all the way down.

"Axel! I can't _believe_ you said that!"

"Eh yeah your right. That one doesn't look _just _like your butt. Your butts waaaay more cuter"

"I don't think I want to hear anything else out of that _dirty imagination_ of yours..."

"Heh heh! look! that one right there looks like your boo-"

"_Don't_. Even. _Think_. About. It."

Axel started laughing his butt off again as my left eye _slightly_ twitched.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Axel suddenly stopped laughing as I gave him a confused look and watched him take something from the side of him and put it inbetween us.

"Here, I got us some sea-salt ice cream! I figured you'd be up here so I brought us a snack"

He took out two sea-salt ice cream bars and handed me one as I stared at it with a disappointed look.

"Geez Axe. Thanks. Its already half _mel_ted"

"Just be thankful I even brought you one. I know how you _al_ways forget to pack lunch"

I slightly glared at him again as he smirked and leaned himself back on the ground with his arms behind his head, and the ice cream in his mouth.

"Whatever pervert"

He slightly chuckled as I placed the ice cream in my mouth and leaned myself back on the ground with my arms back behind my head. It was silent again for a couple of minutes. And my eyes were closed. So I couldn't see what Axel was doing,  
but when I heard him take his ice cream out of his mouth, I popped one of my eyes open to see him getting to speak.

"Ya know, that cloud right there looks like a donkey"

I quickly searched the clouds with a confused look and took the ice cream bar out of my mouth.

"What? where? I don't see any donkey"

"What do ya mean you don't see any donkey? hes right there! see! look! theres the head, body, legs, tail and..."

"...Axel. That looks like a butterfly..."

"...Whatever. Looks like a _donkey_ to me..."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Axel gave a embarrassed look and placed the ice cream back inside his mouth.

"Hehehe...Here. Let me help you...Hmm...Lets see...That one right there looks like a car"

I could see out of the corner of my eye Axel gave a confused look.

"Mmm?"

"Heh heh, right _there _see? theres the wheels, the windows, the door, and the body"

Axel still didn't seem to catch my point of view of the cloud as he continued to stare oddly at it. I sighed, and pushed myself upward while taking a bite out of the ice cream.

"Okay Mr. _Professional _what do _you_ see?"

Axel pushed himself upward to and removed the ice cream stick from his mouth.

"Well, _princess_ I think it looks like a horse"

I nearly choked on the last bite of my ice cream.

"Like a _what_? Axel, I'm sorry to say it, but I don't think you were cut out for this..."

"Ha! you just won't admit it that I'm such a_ professional_ at cloud watching!"

I gave Axel a blank look as he wore a smug and cocky look back on his face. And after a couple seconds of silence, I slowly started to laugh my butt off. Axel gave a pouted look and tried to hide the smile that was now forming on his lips.

"What? whats so funny? it _looks_ like a horse! I'm tellin ya!"

I only manged to laugh even harder as I fell back on the ground with my arms spread out. And soon, Axel started laughing to. This went on for about a couple of minutes...Until suddenly, the laughter slowly died down again...And when I opened my eyes back up, I caught Axel staring at me with a look of passion...And longing. I slightly started blushing as I

looked away and rested my eyes back on the clouds. I could just _barely_ make out the image of Axels lips forming back into a smirk as I suddenly felt hands grip my wrists, and a shadow lean over my body. Before I could look back, Axels face was suddenly infront of mine, and his lips were only a few inches away from my ear.

"Ya know, I really like it when you laugh..."

His voice sent cold shivers down my spine and his lips made me melt as my skin suddenly started to feel hot. I felt him kiss the inside of my ear, which made me softly gasp his name.

"Axel..."

"Shhhh..."

I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as Axels lips traveled down from my ear to my neck. He started searching for my soft spot as his hands went from my wrists to the zipper of my cloak. I let out another loud moan as I felt Axels lips touch my soft spot and his finger tips began to pull down my zipper.

"Mmm...Axel...Not now..."

"And why not?"

He whispered those words into my skin and another soft moan escaped past my slightly parted lips. He started sucking on my soft spot as his finger tips pulled my zipper all the way down. Revealing me to be in nothing but my bra and black pants.

"Axel...Someone might see us..."

I tried speaking, but it was difficult with Axel biting my neck. Which caused me to slightly yelp in pain. But I quickly let out another moan of pleasure when I felt his hands roam all over my body.

"No ones gonna see us, baby. Everyones out on work hour. We've got the whole place to our selves...Got it memorized?"

He lightly kissed the now bruised spot on my neck. I knew he was teasing me and this thought was conformed when I felt his lips turn into a smirk. He suddenly pushed his lips roughly up against my bruise. Which once again caused me to moan loudly in pleasure, and pain as I whispered his name. His hands pulled off the rest of my cloak as my own started to

rip his off. His lips traveled down to my collarbone, and mine started kissing his forehead since his head was so close. I moaned his name again, but the only response he gave me was by trailing his lips past my breasts and down my belly. His hands slipped down into my pants and I felt his finger tips brush across my skin. I called his name again, and I knew he wasn't

answering me on purpose. My hands started running through his fiery red spiky hair. I rubbed the back spot of his head, and I felt his lips slightly parted as he let out a quiet moan. He dragged his lips up my belly and skipped past my breasts again as he finally came crashing them on my own. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck as my hands started roaming

his back. He rolled us over, which left me on top of him. He rested his hands on my hips as his tongue started licking my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I smirked though and tighten my lips together as I denied his request. I felt him smirk back as his hands trailed down from my hips to my butt. I gasped, as I felt him grab my butt, which allowed

him to easily slip his tongue inside. It didn't take him long to over-power me as his tongue started exploring every corner he could touch. My hands slipped down to his chest as I felt his muscles relax under my finger tips. I slightly moaned when I felt his hands go up my back. He started rubbing the lower part of my back as I let out another low moan of pleasure and

started rubbing his chest. He moaned in response and broke the kiss. Only to stick his lips back on mine, and repeat this progress for a couple of minutes. Our legs became tangled, and Axel started moving his lips down to my chest as his finger tips messed with my bra straps.

"Whoa...Axel. Slow down a bit..."

I moaned as I felt him land one kiss on my breasts, before he quickly dragged his lips back up to mine and kept them only a few inches apart.

"Why? feeling alittle dizzy there _princess_?"

His smirked taunted me, as his finger tips pulled back my bra strap and let it go. I slightly yelped in pain, but immediately stopped when Axel pressed his lips up against mine. His hands started squeezing my shoulders and my lips started to slightly bruise from the pressure of his kiss.

"Axel..."

He smirked, as he broke the kiss and gently rubbed his nose against mine.

"I guess we _could_ finish this later..."

"Axel, your such a dirty boy"

I heard him chuckle, as I nuzzled my face into his neck and wrapped my arms back around it.

"But I'm _your _dirty boy. Be sure to commit that to your memory"

I giggled alittle and let out a relaxed sigh as I slightly started to feel sleepy.

"Mmm...Well, aren't _we_ getting all cozy..."

I mumbled in reply and shifted my face over. Axel just chuckled again as he ran his hands through my brown chocolate colored hair, and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Hey...Look. That cloud right there looks like a heart"

I popped one of my eyes opened and looked up at the now purple colored sky.

"Mmm...Ya know, Axel, for once, you got one right"

Axel started laughing as I smiled and nuzzled my face deeper into his neck. His laughter slowed down, and the two of us laid in comfortable silence again. Minutes were going by. And with each one, I started to doze off. Before I was completely asleep though, I heard Axel whisper something into my ear.

"I love you..."

"...I love you to..."

And before I knew it I fell into a peaceful sleep in his warm arms.

**~{END}~**


End file.
